Naruto's conclusion
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Naruto DID look tired, not that was gonna stop him. He did have a reputation to keep afterall. YAOI SasuNaru


_**Naruto's conclusion  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**_**Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)**_

_WOOT for the first SasuNaru fic! I love this pairing! _

Naruto stared at the broken pencil before him and tilted his head in contemplation. The many mysteries of having Sasuke Uchina as a boyfriend never ceased to amaze him.

Like the fangirls he had to deal with every day.

The fact of him actually being gay.

Sasuke actually picking him over every girl (and he had come to believe, almost every guy) in Konoha.

But what never ceased to amaze him, was Sasuke's pervertedness (in which he was so sure rubbed off both Gemma and the perverted hermit himself).

90 of the time, Naruto had no sleep before missions, which was starting to affect the kitsune. And quite frankly, he was tired.

The only problem was, how to stop his sexy boyfriend from carrying out his every desire.

Tilting his head to the other side, Naruto sighed. The darkened sky told him that he would be home soon, and they both had a big mission tomorrow. Of course this would not stop his boyfriend. No. Sasuke would not stop for anything.

So how are you supposed to stop a horny Sasuke?

Hearing the front door shut, Naruto groaned. Not only did he not make a plan to stop his boyfriend, but he had spent all this time staring at a stupid broken pencil. Sighing in defeat he flopped on the bed feeling his body ache already.

Not that he didn't enjoy making love to Sasuke, but he wished his boyfriend would give him a break. Being Sasuke's boyfriend was one thing, but no one told him anything about being his sex toy.

The Uchina walked in and locked the door behind him. What a crap day.

Yawning, his eyes drifted over to his boyfriend who had a tired yet peculiar expression on his face. He could tell his Kitsune was as sleepy as he was. Sakura was complaining to him all day about how Naruto was whining to her about how tired he was because of him. Well Naruto DID look tired...

Sasuke almost snorted as he smirked. It wasn't going to stop him, after all, he WAS an Uchina. He's got a reputation to live up to you know?

Eyes flashing with determination he walked over and kissed his lover. "Hello Dobe" He whispered, Naruto's striking blue eyes glittering below him. "Hello teme, how was your day?"

Sasuke chuckled at their pet names as he placed kisses down his throat. "Better now" He muffled, letting his fingers slide under Naruto's shirt, roaming sensually over his chest and stomach.

Naruto arched his back at his touches, his breathe becoming rasp. Damn his boyfriend for being so sexy. He guessed he could endure it...again. Not that he was complaining right then.

But what Sasuke did next, surprised Naruto the most.

He wrapped his arms around him and yawned. "Night my dobe" He said, closing his eyes and began to doze off.

Wait a minute, did the Uchina just...

Naruto propped himself up on his arms as he stared at his lover accusingly.

It was one thing to make him exhausted from pleasure, but it was another to make him want it and leave him hanging. This couldn't be Sasuke.

Who the hell was this guy?

Sasuke felt burning eyes on him as he looked up to see a suspicious glare from his partner. Blinking, Sasuke faked innocence and tilted his head to the side. "Dobe...what's wrong with you?"

Naruto poked his forehead as he looked him up and down. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Sasuke?" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke raised a brow before blinking in confusion again, a laugh almost escaping his lips. Serves the dobe right.

"Ahhh dobe, what's up with you?" He asked, Naruto glaring at him.

"My Sasuke would have been all over me by now...what have you done with him! You can't be Sasuke!"

Sasuke almost laughed at the irony. Naruto complained about it but he wanted it? Ahh well, he guessed he would be winning this battle easier then he thought. Not that he was complaining after all.

Smirking he pulled a shocked Naruto on top of him, rubbing his body against his slowly. He was rewarded with a squeak and a muffled moan. "Well then, better prove I'm me then" He whispered nibbling on Naruto's ear before slamming him on the bed and hovering above him. Victory was finally his.

The sun was such an evil thing, Naruto was so sure that it hated him. Every morning he was awoken from its annoying rays, either that or his very sexy boyfriend. Talking about boyfriend...

Naruto watched Sasuke as his chest rose and fell, his thick black eyelashes contrasting with his creamy pale skin surrounded boy his thick black locks of hair. Naruto wasn't sure himself if he could go without him.

The night's events and conversations of the night filtered through his brain. Where did he go wrong?

Scrunching his face in thought, he realised Sasuke's plan. He just knew Sakura would have blabbed to him so she could find an excuse to talk to HIS Sasuke. Damn his boyfriend's genius!

Sighing, it was then he came to a conclusion.

Refusing a horny Sasuke was like a broken pencil.

Pointless.

**The end.**

_Forgive its crapiness. Its been a while since i've written anything! All reviews are very appreciated! So please review! _

_Edhel_


End file.
